the_world_of_naephemonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Neverland
The Secret Neverland is the first sidequest for Warbler. More information will be disclosed as the story progresses. Characters Playable Character * Warbler Non-Playable Characters * Thulu * Thimblevine Plot The quest begins with a twelve-year-old Warbler, abandoned in the Acrelan woods after the fall of the Eternal Oak monastery. Without the aid of his monastery, Warbler is left to wander alone in the woods and fend for himself. As he walks and looks for a place to sleep, Warbler catches the sight of a black bear, who immediately attacks him on sight in an attempt to get the food in his bag. However, he quickly kills it and cooks the meat in a wooden glen he sets up camp in. However, the smell of meat attracts a yuan-ti named Thulu, whom Warbler offers his food to. The two eat in silence for a while until Thulu strikes up conversation and Warbler learns about how she fled to the woods to escape the hierarchal society of her hometown, Anberna. However, as they talk the smell of cooking meat attracts three nearby giant rats. Warbler gives them a piece of meat in an attempt to satisfy them, but in doing so the rats only demand more. Warbler then throws a piece of meat into the bushes, and while the rats are distracted, runs off with Thulu into the woods. The two of them then find a glade and settle in for the night. However, Thulu starts a fire with her hands by casting "create bonfire," and explains that she is a pyromancer to Warbler before going to sleep. In the morning, Warbler is woken by Thulu shaking him awake. She hears music coming from somewhere in the woods and doesn't know where it's coming from. The two then decide to follow the music, and they end up running towards it, seeming to not get any closer. Finally, when they're about to cross a river, Warbler suggests the idea that they hide to try and see if the sound stops. Thulu obliges, and after a few minutes of hiding, the music stops and a strange creature drops down from the tree. Thulu, now infuriated at being baited, reveals herself and demands what the boy is doing. The boy explains that he was trying to help them before remembering that there were two of them. It is here that Warbler jumps out from his hiding place and pins the creature to the ground, where he and Thulu promptly begin to question him. The boy reveals that he is a seedling named Thimblevine and that he came to help them. After determining that he’s telling the truth, Warbler and Thulu follow him to a clearing where Thimblevine plays a song on his horn, revealing a strange portal. The three of them go inside and find themselves on a pathway in a grassy meadow, which Thimblevine leads them down and explains that they’re in the Fields of Spring and that he’s taking them to a place called Lighthallow Haven. According to Thimblevine, Lighthallow Haven is a sanctuary for lost, abandoned or excluded children where they can live without the confines of the adult world and never grow old. Warbler and Thulu are initially skeptical.